The fall of Manuela
by Evil Dyke
Summary: Manuela has escaped the government base that was looking after her. She must find Claire while also avoiding the agents but why? Story contains heavy adult materials, lemons, yuri, and violence. must be over 18 or 21 to read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of its characters

* * *

Government agent surrounds one of the many stores within a mall while civilians in the back watches, trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

"The scanner shows a massive energy reading within this store, the test subject is definitely in there" said one of the agents.

The government agents began moving in cautiously, armed with tranquilizers and stun guns as they are here to capture one of their trump card experiments.

Manuela hid behind one of the shelves as the agents advances closer and closer to her.

"Damn it...How they find me all the way here?!" Manuela thought to herself.

"Energy reading is extremely close, within 20 feet of us!" screamed the agent with the tracking device.

At this very moment Manuela realize how they were able to keep finding her for so long. Manuela ready one of her arms into position and than unleashes large fire waves all over the store.

"Move back!" yelled one of the agents as they all retreated out of the store.

"Shit i can't detect her exact location anymore, the energy readings are all over the store"

"Gas the store" yelled another agent "that would force her to come out"

The agents threw a few gas bombs inside, consuming the store with gas causing Manuela to start coughing.

"This is bad... i need to find another way out quick"

Manuela infuse one of her hands with fire, blasting a hole through the back wall. Manuela ran as fast as she could, blasting holes through a different store, than another.

The government agents finally figured out Manuela has escaped the first store.

"She is too far for the scanner to detect" said one of the agents

"Don't worry just follow the broken walls, the scanner will detect her again after we get within the radius" another agent replied.

Manuela starts to feel tired from her running and attacks.

"I have to catch my breath" Manuela thought as she quickly goes into the woman's bathroom to try and hide for a moment, away from the crowed places.

"I got to get new cloths, the people could easily spot me in my torn shirt and alert the agents"

Just than Manuela heard the toilet flush, letting her know someone is inside. A girl around the same age as her came out, Manuela quickly lands a swift punch to her face, knocking her unconscious. Manuela strips the girl's cloths off.

"Perfect these cloths would look normal on me so i won't draw suspicion"

Manuela aims her hand at the girl and releases a small amount of flame, just enough to cover and start burning the poor girl.

"Sorry but i need you as a distraction"

Manuela torn off her old clothing and starts putting on the new ones before heading out the bathroom.

After a few minutes the agents finally catches up to what they thought would be Manuela.

"Shes in the woman's bathroom, the scanner shows a energy source inside"

"Are you sure its not just fire created by her to fool us?" another agent respond.

"No i'm positive its her, the scanner shows a person as the source of the energy, not just fire"

The agents throws a flash grenade around the corner hoping to stun what they thought was Manuela, the team than goes in only to find a crispy burned up person on the floor.

"Damn it looks like our test subject has committed suicide rather than being captured again"

"Don't be so quick to judge...this could had been a trap caused by her to fool us or to distract us long enough for her to escape far away."

"I can't make out the face but...from the reports i heard, she seems to be a kind hearted person that would never do something like this"

"You are right, she would never do something as evil as this when she first entered the lab two years ago...but over these past two years i have seen what our higher ups do to her, how they perform countless experiments and unholy tests on her...i would imagine that she'll break eventually"

"Have one of our specialist examine this body, than we'll see if its really her"

Manuela has finally escaped but to her it wasn't a successful one, countless cameras in the mall would most likely have recorded her running and blasting through walls before.

"I must find Claire as soon as possible and than Leon would come to me"

Manuela founded out the location of Leon and Claire shorty after she escaped from the Government base, Claire's location is much closer to her so she had decided to go find Claire first. Manuela finally found the location of Claire's home, Manuela sneaks inside the house. Once inside Manuela observes some of Claire's collection, from wine collections to a old rifle to a sharp samurai blade to high quality bike posters.

"Interesting collection you got here" Manuela thought to herself.

As Manuela got closer to one of the rooms, she heard a sounds of pain coming from within it, she quickly goes inside and checks, finding Claire withering and moaning with her hand down her panties and her face contorted in the most intense orgasm Manuela had ever witnessed. Claire had at least three fingers plunging into her wet pussy with each plunge making loud squishy sounds. Claire's face looked tortured by the orgasm that rocked her while Manuela watches in amazement. Claire's body relaxed as she continues to sleep.

"What a slut...you did all that while sleeping" Manuela whispered to herself but can't help the fact that she herself was turned on by this.

"Time for a wake up call" Manuela let out a wicked smile.

Manuela got on top of Claire, using one of her hand to massage the woman's breast while her other hand shoves 3 fingers into the sleeping woman's wet snatch. Claire moaned as the girl moves her fingers in and out of her while her other hand squeezes the woman's nippes which was already hard due to the orgasm before. Claire's tortured face returned as her body gets invaded by a second wave of pleasure. Manuela smiles evilly than licks the woman's blushing face before kissing her lips, sticking her tongue within her, tasting her. Claire's eye slowly opens, facing Manuela face to face on top of her. Manuela quickly backed off as Claire sat up.

"Who are you?! and what are you doing in my room?!" Claire yelled, her face full of surprise and confusion.

"And what did you do to me?!" Claire asked angrily again as she feel how aroused and wet her own body is.

"That was mostly your own doing Claire?" Manuela replied back.

"Who the hell are you... how do you know my name?"

Manuela raises her hand, creating a small ball of fire, than quickly making it vanish.

"You...you're that 16 year old girl Leon rescued 2 years old...Manuela!" Claire said as she remembers and knows who she is.

"So i see Leon does mention about me after all...but still he will die by my hands" Manuela yelled.

"What?...why would you want to kill him?" Claire said with a confused look.

"I...i lost my whole family because of him...and than what did he do... he sold me to the government...he abandoned me...he left me in the dark!" Manuela yelled up as tears starts to fill her eyes.

"He saved you Manuela... he send you into the government for protection so that you would be care for" Claire responded.

"You think he saved me?!...you think he send me to the government for protection?!..haha you have no idea you stupid bitch!"

"The so called government that you think gave me protection were also the same devils that performed countless horrifying tests on me, the same devils that...that took my innocents"

Claire covered her own mouth with her hands, realizing now just how cruel Manuela's fate was in these past 2 years.

"I'm...sorry Manuela...we could help"

"Its a little too late for that don't you think Claire"

"No matter...having all these terrible things done to me also made me a stronger person...and it also made me realize just how cruel and useless the world is"

"You will be used as bait to lure Leon here, and than i shall torture him to death"

"No!" Claire yelled as she throws her pillow at Manuela, distracting her for a bit while she quickly gets close and punches her, hoping to knock her out but the punch has no effect.

Manuela chokes and lifts Claire up with ease than throws her across the room.

"You should know better Claire...having the Veronica virus didn't just give me fire powers...it also made me much stronger physically, you did fight Alexia didn't you? speaking of Alexia, did i mention i would eventually surpass her...hmmm maybe humans do deserve to be her experiments"

Claire's eye widens with horror

"Don't look so scared, i would never become as low as her... i only want the death of Leon and the rest of the dirty pigs in the government"

"No! i won't let you harm Leon!" Claire yelled.

"I like that attitude Claire" Manuela said as she walks up to Claire.

Claire ran for her pistol in the nearby but Manuela quickly catches up to her and knocks her back. Manuela grabs the pistol and melts it by infusing her hand with massive heat.

"Manuela you don't have to do this!" Claire yelled one last time before Manuela slaps her, knocking her out.

When Claire finally woke up, she found herself hanging above ground in her basement with her hands and legs tied by a rope. The ropes on her hand was tied to a old rusty pipe on the ceiling, preventing her from moving too much.

"Well well well look who finally woke up"

Claire watches as Manuela walks out from the dark.

"I hope you don't mind Claire, i drank one of your wines and now im drunk and horny" Manuela said drunkenly.

"You're not old enough to drink"

"Shut up Bitch!" Manuela yells and slaps Claire in the face.

"You won't get away with this"

"Oh but i already have, i have already contacted Leon...i told him you would die if he doesn't come here himself, he quickly agreed that fool."

"Leon will stop you,, you won't" Claire paused as she notice Manuela touching her butt from behind.

The girl rubs the large buttcheeks of the tied up woman before moving her fingers to rub and open her anus.

"Stop!" Claire yelled but it was useless, Manuela has already stick two of her fingers inside.

Claire groaned in pain as the girl anally rapes her with her fingers. Manuela smiles and licks the girl's exposed anus.

Claire was now blushing due to the pleasure that was invading her.

Manuela went infront of Claire, grabbing her nipples, rubbing and sucking them. Claire moans

"Look at how erect you're nipples are"

Manuela heats up one of her fingers and runs it around Claire's breast, causing her to let out cute painful sounds.

"I...will stop you Manuela"

Manuela moved her mouth down to Claire's crotch, rubbing her mouth along the woman's public hair.

"Stop! don't go there!" Claire yells and tries to tell the girl to stop, only to get interrupted by her own moans as Manuela touch and rubs her clit.

"You're pretty wet down here, looks like you got pretty turned on by the things i did before"

Claire moans again, her lower body shaking as Manuela ran her tongue around her erect clit.

Manuela began sucking and eating out Claire's wet snatch, moaning wildly as her body gets overflow with pleasure. Claire finally came.

"That was fun but i'm exhausted...i hope you'll be ready for round 2 tomorrow when i wake up hehe"

Manuela walks up the stairs, leaving Claire alone in the basement.

After a few hours, Claire still could not figure a way out.

"Damn it, i got to do something"

All of a sudden the old rusty pipe broke off, allowing Claire to fall to the ground. She quickly searches for a sharp object to cut and weaken the ropes, allowing her to escape. Claire slowly and carefully made her way up and went to her Kitchen, grabbing a knife. Along the way Claire sees one of her own collections and remembers that she has a samurai sword on display. Claire quickly threw away the knife, taking the long sharp sword instead. Claire doesn't want to kill Manuela but if she don't than Leon would die. Manuela's heart was already filled with hatred and it was only going to get worse as time goes by, Claire decides she needs to end this now.

Claire armed herself with her sword, ready to strike at any moment, just than she heard a sound snoring sound and it appears to be coming from her own room. She quietly went inside and spots Manuela slumbering on her own bed.

"Perfect" Claire thought to herself as she tip toes to the slumbering girl.

Claire aims her sword but can't help the fact that she feels sorry for Manuela. Claire puts down the sword and got close to Manuela and shakes her shoulder, no respond, the girl was fast asleep in a deep slumber. A few stray of hairs are on her lips and face, Claire took and moved them back behind Manuela's ear, allowing Claire to see the girl's face. The girl's lips are parted slightly, allowing Claire to kiss her and slowly slip her tongue inside her month, tasting her.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you...i understand you're suffering but..but i can't let you kill Leon"

Claire ran her tongue along Manuela's breast before sucking her nipples. The girl's nipples went hard in her mouth. Manuela stirs with a soft moan and rolls onto her back. Claire pull the covers back gently, exposing her legs which are slightly push and spread out the girl's legs, making the gap even wider, licking the defenseless girl's soft thighs. Manuela's pussy looks and smells delicious, Claire ran her fingers along the girl's public hair and spreads her juicy lips apart. Claire could see a slight wetness on the inside. She began stroking Manuela's clit with one of her fingers, allowing the girl's snatch to get wetter. Claire took her finger out and taste the fluid that was soaked on her finger. Claire thrust two fingers in this time, in and out, in and out. She could feel Manuela's breathing become harder.

Claire moved her mouth in front of the girl's wet soaked snatch and slide her tongue deep within the girl, devouring her and soaking the juice. Manuela moan and her legs twitch but Claire knew all these were just unconscious reaction and that Manuela is still deeply asleep and unaware. Claire use her other hand to rub the girl's twitching clit while her tongue is still twisting inside of her, the girl began to buck. Claire moves her tongue out of the girl's wet snatch, creating a line of fluid, Claire than sticks two of her fingers. thrusting them furiously within the girl while her tongue rubs the girl's aroused clit this time. Within seconds the girl began to buck so much that Claire struggles to keep her position. Manuela moans loudly her cunt tightens around Claire's fingers, soaking them with her cum seeps.

Claire rested her head on the sleeping girl for a few moments before taking her fingers out of her. Claire sucked up all the fluid from her fingers and than moves her tongue back to lick the fluid on the girl's sopping wet pussy. Claire got back up and looked at the girl one more time, her body was spread out, her face blushing, her nipples were hard as rock and her crotch was soaking the bed sheets. Claire licked the sleeping girl's face before moving back to grab her samurai blade and ready her strike. Manuela was overcome by the power of deep sleep, completely helpless and unaware to the danger she was in.

"I won't let you suffer any longer Manuela"

Claire swings the blade down, chopping off the girl's head from her slumbering body. Blood rushes out from the neck as Claire began to cry.

Claire looked at the head of Manuela, her eyes were closed, her face still so unaware, even in death, she still looks beautiful and asleep.

"I'm so sorry Manuela...sleep forever now, forever oblivious to what happen...forever sleeping"

Many hours later, Leon finally arrived with Claire explaining to him what happened. Leon was sad and disappointed for what happened but was glad Claire was safe.

"We can't let the government know, they'll take her body back since they still want the second gen veronica virus thats within her"

"It would seem the corpse also prevents her from rotting" Leon replied.

"She has grown, not only is she taller her brea" Leon gets interrupted by Claire.

"Don't you dare say it" Claire yelled.

"Now im worry that Sherry might become mistreated."

"Sherry's will is strong, im confident she won't end up like Manuela and besides the government aren't like this as a whole, only a few assholes within it are...we need to find the scums who did this to her"


End file.
